


William Roque

by mific



Series: BIPOC Portraits [2]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: BIPOC, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Male Character of Color, Portraits, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Roque, in the jungle.
Series: BIPOC Portraits [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815385
Comments: 19
Kudos: 38





	William Roque

**Author's Note:**

> Roque, played by Idris Elba. Part of a series of multifandom portraits I'm doing to celebrate diversity, featuring BIPOC characters (Black, Indigenous, Person of Colour). Watercolours and inks.

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/3b70/6h4fsvcesz96to2zg.jpg)


End file.
